Scène alternative à Programmation mortelle - Miller's crossing
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Et si Rodney avait désobéi à John et avait été voir Todd pour lui servir de nourriture, et qu'il puisse reconfigurer les nanites et sauver Jeannie.


_Hello tout le monde!_

_Aujourd'hui je suis allée dans les coulisses des sentiments de Sheppard et de McKay lorsque Henri Wallace infecte Jeannie avec des nanites défectueuses... _

_Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Stargate appartient aux studios MGM. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

_Bêta : Cassookkie rencontrée sur skyblog_

_Enjoy les gaters!_

* * *

John se dirigeait vers le labo. Il venait de persuader Henry Wallace de se sacrifier pour nourrir le Wraith et sauver la sœur de Mckay. L'homme s'en voulait pour la mort de sa fille et la contamination de Jeannie par les nanites défectueuses, alors le convaincre n'avait pas été très difficile. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte, et entra le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui se fana instantanément devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Le Wraith était agenouillé au-dessus d'un corps. Il avait l'air un peu perdu, comme si il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il voyait. Le Colonel avait lui aussi du mal à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, le corps portait les vêtements de… non, c'était impossible… Ce n'était pas…

Il se précipita vers lui

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Cria t'il

\- Je… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… Je vous assure… Il m'a forcé à…

\- Comment ça, forcé ! expliquez-moi !

\- Plus tard !

\- Vous l'avez tué, espèce d'ordure !

\- Non ! il est toujours vivant. Il est seulement évanoui. Je ne lui ai pas tout pris. Vous devez le faire transporter à votre infirmerie. Ensuite, trouvez-moi de la nourriture et je lui rendrai ses forces !

\- Et vous espérez que je vais vous croire ! vous êtes sérieux !

\- Je suis très sérieux Sheppard, il ne lui resta pas beaucoup de temps.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le corps de Rodney fut transporté d'urgence à l'infirmerie du SG-C, Henri Wallace fut amené au labo et le Wraith se nourrit de lui.

Puis, il s'assit au sol, se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. John lui avait demandé de raconter alors il commença son récit.

\- Il est entré, une dizaine de minutes avant vous… Il m'a reparlé de cette fille qui était morte à cause des nanites, il m'a aussi parlé de sa sœur, qu'il voulait sauver et de ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour cela. Il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas d'accord, mais que vous comprendriez… il m'a supplié de prendre ce qu'il me fallait pour sauver sa sœur. J'ai refusé, en disant que si vous n'étiez pas au courant ou d'accord avec cette décision, je ne ferais rien. Je ne voulais pas… enfin, je voulais me nourrir bien sûr, mais pas de lui. Je vous le jure, j'ai tout fait pour le dissuader de se sacrifier… Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, il a ouvert sa veste, soulevé son t-shirt, il a pris ma main et l'a posé sur son torse nu. Je n'ai rien fait à ce moment-là, mais il a appuyé ma main et je n'ai pas eu le choix… maintenant, conduisez-moi auprès de lui, je lui rendrai ses forces vitales.

Le colonel était hébété, il se releva et fit avancer le Wraith dans les couloirs du SG-C. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, ils retrouvèrent Rodney étendu sur un lit. Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un cadavre prêt à se décomposer, le militaire eut peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais le Wraith s'approcha, et encore une fois, posa la main fatidique sur la poitrine du corps presque desséché et le fluide vital revint, le scientifique reprit peu à peu apparence humaine, lorsqu'il eut fini le Wraith tomba assis sur la chaise voisine, il ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son souffle, sans bouger plus.

\- Merci. Souffla le militaire.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'autre. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'apprécie le docteur Mckay et cette situation me met extrêmement mal à l'aise…

\- Je me doute. Je suis toujours surpris par l'attachement que vous avez pour nous, mais, au fond, je me fiche de vos raisons. Je ne peux que constater que vous avez tenu parole.

Soldat ! Et vous gare à vous si il se passe quoi que ce soit !

\- Aucun risque John Sheppard.

Le Wraith et le soldat disparurent. Sheppard, lui, prit place dans la chaise laissée vacante et décida de veiller sur son ami.

\- Vous êtes complètement dingue. Vous le savez ça. Murmura-t-il. Bon sang Mckay qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de jouer au héros !

\- Vous pensez que je suis un héros ? répondit le scientifique d'une petite voix.

\- Nan, vous êtes un malade ! dit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Ne me refaites plus jamais ça !

Le médecin du SG-C ordonna beaucoup de repos et de calme pour l'astrophysicien. Todd était dans une cellule, tout le monde se méfiait de lui. John réfléchissait à ce qui avait poussé son ami à faire cela. Ça, il le comprenait, mais ce qui l'intriguait plus, c'est pourquoi Todd était de leur côté… Pourquoi avait-il d'abord refusé ? Pourquoi disait-il qu'il les appréciait ? Hum… encore un mystère de Pégase…

Une fois de retour sur Atlantis, John se reposait dans ses quartiers. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas se concentrer. À demi assis sur son lit, il tentait de lire un magazine, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qui s'est passé. Au fait qu'il a assassiné un homme en le poussant à s'offrir en pâture au Wraith, et à Rodney qui a couru au suicide pour sauver la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde, sa sœur. Ho bien sûr, le génie des deux galaxies n'avouera jamais qu'il a fait ça par amour pour sa sœur, non… il a fait ça pour permettre la reprogrammation des nanites uniquement ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Jeannie ! Tu penses !

À ce moment-là, la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Il se concentra pour l'ouvrir. Il se redressa en voyant Rodney entrer dans la pièce.

\- McKay ?

\- Bonsoir Colonel…

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Eh bien… Je suis en vie…

Je… Je voulais vous remercier John… pour ce que vous avez fait pour Jeannie.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, vous par contre…

Rodney soupira en esquissant un micro sourire

\- Pff, je vous ai surtout obligé à tuer un homme pour me sauver et j'ai encore failli mourir comme toujours. Encore une fois, je… J'ai agi impulsivement …

\- Vous vouliez aider votre sœur…

\- Merci… Merci pour ce que vous avez fait… Merci d'endosser tout ça… mes bêtises, la mort de Wallace, la falsification du rapport… tout…

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Rodney ? Appela doucement le militaire en tendant les bras vers lui.

Le scientifique se retourna, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il hésita une seconde et finalement, se précipita dans ces bras qui l'attendaient. Le Colonel resserra son étreinte en le berçant doucement.

\- C'est fini Rodney, tout est fini. Jeannie est sortie d'affaire, vous êtes sorti d'affaire… tout va bien maintenant.

\- J'ai eu si peur… je sais que je ne suis pas particulièrement courageux, mais … quand je me suis retrouvé face à Todd… J'étais terrifié… Comme quand Wallace a infecté Jeannie… Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! je…

\- Hey ! je réitère, toute cette histoire est finie maintenant. Et vous avez très courageux, au contraire… vous étiez prêt à faire le plus beau sacrifice… celui de votre vie.

Rodney se blottit un peu plus. Il était secoué de sanglots.

\- Chut… Rodney… Chut… Rodney regardez-moi…

Le scientifique leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Celui-ci lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de murmurer son prénom. Leurs visages se rejoignirent et leurs lèvres s'unirent. Ils se séparèrent après quelques minutes, se noyèrent à nouveau dans le regard de l'autre.

\- Rodney… Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ?

\- Je… J'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le veux…

Ils reprirent instantanément les lèvres de l'autre. Le baiser fut encore plus passionné et l'envie monta. Lentement, les vêtements disparurent, les mains et les lèvres découvrirent les corps et finalement le plaisir explosa pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque John se réveilla il trouva son amant assis sur le bord du lit, perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Rodney ? Ça va ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Vous regrettez ?

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. John soupira et se retourna pour cacher sa tristesse. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Rodney.

\- John… Ne m'en veut pas… Je … laisse-moi du temps…

\- Apprends-moi…

\- T'apprendre quoi ?

\- À prendre le temps pour te monter à quel point je suis amoureux de toi…

Fin

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Qu'en pensez vous? Laissez moi une review, j'y répondrai comme toujours._

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes :)_


End file.
